The violoncello, usually abbreviated as a cello, dates back to 1660 and is a member of the violin family. It is a four string instrument that produces a deep, rich, and vibrant sound. The cello reaches a pitch between the viola and the double bass. The cello has evolved throughout the years and the first cellos were larger than today's cellos. The cello size was standardized in the mid-1700's to the size and shape and string number that it has today.
A conventional cello usually consists of a body; four strings; a neck, pegbox and scroll; a tailpiece and endpin; a bridge and f-holes. A bow is then pulled across the strings to make the sound. The main frame of the cello is typically made from wood, although some modern cellos are constructed from carbon fiber or laminate. The cello body has a wide top bout, narrow middle formed by two c-bouts, a wide bottom bout, with the bridge and sound holes just below the middle. The top and back of a cello are traditionally hand-carved but can be machine-produced.
Above the main body is the carved neck of the instrument which leads to a pegbox and scroll. The neck, pegbox, and scroll are normally carved out of a single piece of wood, such as, for example, maple. Attached to the neck and extending over the body of the instrument is the fingerboard. The nut is a raised piece of wood, where the fingerboard meets the pegbox, and on which the four strings rest with corresponding tuning pegs housed in the pegbox. The pegs are used to tune the cello by either tightening or loosening the string. The scroll is simply a decorative part of a traditional cello.
At the lower part of the cello is the tailpiece and the endpin. The tailpiece attaches the strings to the lower end of the cello and can have fine tuners as well. The endpin supports the cello in playing position. The tailpiece is traditionally made of ebony or other hard wood but can also be made of plastic or steel. The endpin can be retractable and adjustable to the individual player and is usually made of wood, metal, or another suitable material.
The bridge elevates the strings above the cello and transfers the vibrations to the top of the instrument to the soundpost located inside the instrument. Located on either side of the bridge are the f-holes which allow air to move in and out of the instrument to produce sound. Finally, a bow is pulled across the strings to vibrate the strings and emit sound from the cello.
The basic make and shape of the cello has not changed for hundreds of years. As musicians have become more mobile and transportation has changed from train to airplane travel, so has the desire to have a cello that is easily transported. A traditional cello is easily damaged when traveling. Being tossed around can damage the instrument on the outside but more importantly can effect the integrity and sound of the instrument. Additionally, a traditional cello is large and difficult to transport on an airplane. As security on airplanes has heightened, airlines will not allow instruments to be carried onto an airplane unless a separate ticket is purchased for the instrument if it will not fit in the overhead compartment. This means that the cello in its case has to be checked with other baggage, which opens up the possibility for damage. Portable cellos have appeared in the market, but such instruments are still relatively heavy and large. Also, due to the design and materials used to make portable cellos, such instruments do not sound and, more importantly, feel like a traditional cello. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a cello that is lightweight and portable and that maintains the feel of a traditional acoustic cello. Further, since travel has become such a large part of a performing musicians' life it would be beneficial to provide a cello that travels easier and that also can be used to practice without disturbing others because it is like a quiet cello.
With the introduction of the electromagnetic pickup and piezoelectric pickups electric instruments emerged, including the electric cello. The problem with these types of cellos is that the feel and the sound do not imitate an acoustic cello. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an electric cello that has the feel of a traditional acoustic cello.